


I'm Here

by Minionmomo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Plane Crash, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionmomo/pseuds/Minionmomo
Summary: Reader is injured when her x-wing crashes, Poe manages to save her but there are complications. Reader pushes Poe away when it gets hard but Poe assures her, he’s not leaving.Word Count: 2055Tumblr Version





	I'm Here

“Look out, y/n!" 

It all happened so fast, you were chasing a tie fighter and finally you had hit your target, failing to see the one coming straight at you. You swerved away too late, gritting your teeth as part of your ship collided with the tie fighter, it exploded beside you. You hit the eject button, not needing much time to assess the damage as the warning lights flickered and alarms sounded But nothing happened. 

You let go of the controls placed your hands on your chest and prepared for impact. The x-wing rolled and before you knew it your seatbelt had snapped. You remembering falling forward and reaching out automatically to break your fall and then everything went black before you could collide with the rock. Your eyes fluttered open blinking in the harsh light of the sun as a strong smell burned your nose and sinuses. You tried to sit and immediately regretted it as you bit down on your own tongue to suppress the yell that the action tore from you. The ground beneath you was soaked and for a moment you panicked when you thought that you were lying in a pool of your own blood. It was much worse.

To your horror you discovered it was the x-wing’s fuel that had flooded the whole surface beneath, you spreading slowly over the dirt. Taking two deep breaths you inspected your situation. You were totally screwed, the x-wing was lying directly on the lower half of your body. You were no Doctor but you knew that any movement could very well mean the end of you, your feet were starting to tingle. A transmission broke through your head piece and you carefully turned to watch it lie on the tar a few feet away. 

"Y/n!” It finally said clearer.

“I’m okay. I’m here.” You answered it was Poe, he had seen the disaster before you saw it and probably watched you go down. 

“Thank God. Where are you? Can you take cover?” He bombarded you with questions. 

“Poe… I-I don’t think I’m going to make it.” Your voice was shaky as the reality finally set it. 

“You are going to make it. Where are you?" 

"I’m trapped under the x-wing. Poe, I can’t move me legs, there is fuel everywhere.” You had to take a deep breath as the words rushed out of you, you let out a shakey breath again. “Poe, I-I can’t." 

"I see you, I see you.” Poe said over the line and that’s when you heard it, it was close, heavy artillary was firing somewhere close. Turning your head only slightly, you saw that the tie fighter had spotted you and was now trying to shoot at you. Screwing your eyes shut, you tried to calm down your breathing and the total fear you rushed through you. One hit and you’d go up in flames.

And then you heard it an explosion except it wasn’t you being lit up. You heard him before you could turn to see him. “It’s okay, I got you." 

"Poe, please hurry.” You begged softly despite it not needing to be said. He landed perfectly but far enough away that his x-wing couldn’t be caught in the explosion if something happened. The pins and needles were now in your calfs as Poe ran across the stretch to you. You could hear him reporting it in, requesting backup as he ran to you. 

“You’re going to be okay.” You remind yourself as you wiped the wetness from your cheeks.

 

Finally Poe knelt beside you, he looked a little shock for a moment, as he saw the situation. “Don’t worry they’ll be here soon. Just don’t move.” You breathed a sigh of relief as found your hand. 

“Hows your legs?" 

"Pins and needles in my thighs.” You answered, you could feel you were starting to shake. 

“Okay, it’s fine, we’ll deal with it.” He said just as the medical team radioed in to say they were en route asking what the situation was. The eta was eight minutes. “The plane is on top of her lower half but she’s awake, she’s fine. She’s says theres pins and needles in her legs. What else is wrong y/n?" 

"My arm and my shoulder.” He repeated it to them. Before they requested for him to try and see if there was any bleeding. Poe bent down to level himself with the ground trying to look under the ship. 

“I don’t think there’s any bleeding." 

"Okay we’re going to get her out of there just don’t move her.” Poe gave you a nervous smile and you closed your eyes, taking deep breaths. _Almost out of the woods_ , you reminded yourself. Thats when you heard it. 

“Y/n are you still with me?" 

"Poe what’s that?” He listened and then he heard it too. He stood walking around the ship in a fast pace. It sounded a lot like electrical wiring short circuiting. Poe couldn’t hide the horrified look on his face if he tried. He cursed loudly.  
“Poe just lift the plane and l’ll move out." 

"No, I can’t. You could start bleeding.”  You could see the conflict running through him, as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“If we don’t get out of here were both dead.” You said firmly. “Do you have any better suggestions?” You asked. He rushed to the plane. 

“On three,” he shifted his grip and bent his knees slightly. "One, two, three!” Poe was straining to lift the heavy metal even an inch, but the inch was all he needed as you dragged yourself out, half turning on your side and clawing at the ground for grip. You’re legs weren’t complete dead weight, the pain that shot through you was enough to encase your vision in black for a moment. You felt arms scoop you up as Poe started running to get you both clear. 

It took everything in you not to scream out in pain. Finally out of range he set you down just in time when the plane exploded, shaking the ground beneath you two, Poe almost landing on top of you as he tried to steady himself. He inspected you, you were not bleeding, you noticed that too but the amount of pain you were experiencing didn’t do anything to alleviate your distress. The medical team soond landed and Poe stepped back as they rushed to their job. He couldn’t even be with you on the ride back, he needed to bring his own x-wing back.

   
When Poe finally landed he jumped out of the x-wing, sprinting past the medical evaluation team that was waiting for him and straight to the infirmary. He heard you scream as he got closer. 

The General was waiting outside for him and stopped him before he could go in. He tried to search for you, looking past the general to try and find any hint that you were okay. “I want to see her.” He demanded. 

“She’s okay, I need to speak to you first.” Leia said. “We both know that you did what had to be done-" 

"What’s wrong, what happened?” Poe asked panic stricken as his gaze fell upon the General. “Between the crash, the plane crushing her pelvis and the moving, she had suffered significant damage to the nerves in her lower back.”

“What do you mean? Is she paralysed?" 

"Not quite, her one leg is fine but we couldn’t-” Poe pushed past his superior who let him go this time as he immediately pulled the curtain back and found you. 

If the Doctors were bothered at seeing him there they didn’t say anything as he was immediately by your side, grasping your hand in his own and placing his hand near your face, gently as if you would turn to dust when he touched you. You had closed your eyes, he hadn’t noticed the scrapes on your face before. Your eyes fluttered open to regard him tiredly. 

“We’ve given her strong pain medication, she should begin to feel the effects soon if they haven’t kicked in already.” The doctor said to Poe, who nodded. He was just glad you were okay. 

“General Leia told me what happened, I’m sorry.” He said. 

“Stop blaming yourself.” She whispered back to him. “I’m alive aren’t I?” You smiled at him. “Besides I’m high as fuck.” He laughed at that. 

“We’ll get through this.” Poe reassured you, you nodded and drifted off. He leaned in and kissed your forhead, sighing in relied as he rested his head against yours.

 

* * *

“Y/N, I’m just trying to help.” Poe said.

“Well don’t!” Poe took a step back, a little bit surprised the you would yell at him like that. “Fuck, Poe, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” How was he this understanding? You breathed in once more and took a step, and before you could think of grabbing anything you’re knee gave way. Poe managed to grab hold of your upper body to stop your from completely bashing your head in on the stone flooring in the base. You clutched tightly onto him as he held you and then gave you time to recover as he sat with you on the floor.

Despite all the attempts of most personnel in the Resistance Base, no one could keep you bed bound, not even Poe. Looking up at him you wondered why he was still here. You had nothing to offer him, instead he was giving you all his free time, to follow your dumb ass around the base as you tried to make it to the hanger, to someday get to do your actual job which was fixing ships. He had given up his privacy, to let you move in with him until you could actually be left to do things unsupervised. It hadn’t been easy on you or him yet here he was. This hadn’t been the first time you had pushed yourself too far  and yet Poe wasn’t mad. 

Pushing yourself up to support your upper body in a sitting position you turned to him. “Poe, what do you want?”

“What do you mean?” His brows knitted together in confusion as he stared at you.

“Listen, I’m really glad you saved my dumb ass but you really don’t have to put up with this. So why do you?” Your voice dropped lower, heart hammering in your chest.

The confusion didn’t fade from his face as he spoke. “But you’re my friend.”

“Poe, I have nothing to give to you in return.” You pointed out.

“I don’t want anything in return. I’m not doing this for any other reason besides the fact that I care,” He paused, his eyes intensely scanning yours, “about you.” His voice softened. That’s when it hit you. Despite having every opportunity to tell you how he felt, he hadn’t instead he had stayed friends with you because it wasn’t the priority at the time.

“Don’t you get it, Poe?” His face held confusion again, as your eyes burned and throat tightened. “I will never be able to walk normal again, the pain I have will always be there.”

“Do you think I care about that? About how you walk?” Poe questioned, his hand coming to settle on your cheek, his eyes saying everything that he didn’t say in words.

“But there are so many better girls. Like Malik, she’s a great pilot. Or Jenny.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes as you suggested them to him.

“But they’re not _you_.” He emphasised. “Why would you even think that I’d just leave you?”

“Because that’s what everyone does.” You answered firmly as your eyes connected with his, it had never really hurt like it did now. Your chest constricted painfully.

“Not me.” Pulling your face closer as he glanced at your lips, you’re eyes fluttered closed as the butterflies rose in your stomach. Finally his lips brushed yours sending a pleasant shiver down your spine as his lips started moving with yours. Breaking apart, he stared at your face. “I’m here and I’m not leaving.”


End file.
